overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Re-Estize Kingdom
'Re-Estize Kingdom '(リ・エスティーゼ王国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nation neighboring Nazarick. The kingdom is currently on a political disorder and civil unrest between the Royalty Faction and the Nobility Faction. Background Re-Estize Kingdom is located west of the Azerlisia Mountains, north-west of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, usually called as "the Kingdom". Though it is one of three main human nations appeared in Overlord, the Kingdom is suffering political disorder. The confrontation between Patricians and Loyalists is quite severe, virtually dividing the country into two. King and major nobles own 30% of the territory for each while 40% left are domains of minor nobles. The only reason that the kingdom did not split is Marquis Raeven, the opportunist who owns highest authority among the six major nobles. Also many nobles regardless of faction are in league with other countries, like Baharuth Empire or Slane Theocracy. Apart from all political issues, large criminal group named "Eight Fingers" is undermining the Kingdom, and annual war against the Empire is slowly consuming the national strength. Golden Princess is attempting to structural reform of the Kingdom, yet most of her tries were frustrated by the nobles. At least the slavery was abolished, but still there are lot of unofficial slaves in the underground. Chronology The Undead King Arc It was around this time that several Villages within the borders of the Kingdom were being attacked by what was believed to be Knights of the Baharuth Empire. It's King sent Gazef and his Warrior Troops to investigate and eliminate them, Which in truth was actually just a ploy by the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture who pretended to be Baharuth knights in order to kill off Stronoff and his men. It was around this time that Gazef Met Ainz in Carne Village and as his troops battled against the Scripture's men he and his remaining surviving men were saved by Ainz and all of the Scripture's man were either killed or captured. The Dark Warrior Arc Within E-Rantel a city near it's borders, one of the kingdom's major import and trade area's, Ainz set up a a base of operation's there for his Adventurer persona Momon and established his guild Darkness. During his exploits there he prevented a plot to turn E-Rental into a city of undead by Zuranon Members Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc It was around this time that The Kingdom's capital came under attack by a demon known as Jaldaboath and his army of Demon's, Monsters and Beast's who came to the city to look for a powerful magic item, In Truth it was Demiurge who orchestrated this scenario in order to Increase Momon's reputation as a hero within the kingdom as well as to recover a large percentage of resources as well as kidnap thousands of it's citizens for experimental and other uses for Nazerick. A Large Coalition of the Kingdom's Adventurer's and Soldiers were brought together by Princess Renner, and Blue Rose Lakyus as well as aid from the King, Gazef and his Warrior Troops and Marquis Raeven with his private troops in order to stop him. In The End they all succeed in stopping Jaldaboath's plan but at the cost of countless lives of both Adventuer's and soldiers and with a large percentage of the cities populace being taken away by the Demon. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Culture The Re-Estize Kingdom is a feudal society. At the top of the hierarchical structure stands the king and the royal family. Next comes the nobility who possess major landholdings in the kingdom. And at the bottom are the serfs. Titles and even professions are all hereditary. Social advancement in the kingdom seems to be unlikely as any progress made is always hindered by the nobles, who fear that such changes might endanger their power and stations. Unlike the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire, the Kingdom lacks any kind of centralized magic academy, usually a person would have to hire a magic caster to teach them. Military Strength Re-Estize Kingdom's military is composed of militia. It's soldiers are really just peasants who are drafted, they receive a government-issued weapon, no armor and extremely sparse training. The Kingdom can levy two hundred thousand men. Only Gazef's Warrior Troops or the King's royal knights can match the imperial regular troops. Foreign Relations Baharuth Empire Currently the Kingdom and the Empire are in a state of war. Though the losses are both sides are minimal, the conflict between the two nations has only prolonged due to the fact that the Empire has never fully committed the entirety of their forces to the war, merely engaging in a war of attrition so as to take the weakening Kingdom with minimal losses. One factor of antagonism is the Kingdom's negligence over the continuous production of addictive drug, black dust, which is already influencing the empire's populace. Slane Theocracy Great Tomb of Nazarick Known Characters from Re-Estize Kingdom Trivia * Kingdom's territories which are Carne Village and E-Rantel are currently rule by Nazarick. * The roads except for the King and Marquis Raeven's territories are dirt roads with poor public order. * Many frontier villages suffer from monster attacks due to being unable to hire adventurers and in part to the Kingdom's inability to deploy soldiers and the nobles who are generally apathetic to the well being of their serfs. * It's not uncommon for a village to be taxed harshly, such as 80% or 60% tax on harvest which would at best force the villagers to live in poverty if not starve outright. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries